twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
SirTophamHatt291
Jack Huddleston (username: sirtophamhatt291) joined YouTube on August 2nd, 2010. He uploaded his first video on September 10th, 2010 and has uploaded 24 additional videos since. He has made eight wooden remakes, the most popular being Duck Takes Charge, which currently has almost 68,000 views. He also began a very short lived Wooden Railway Series called "Tales of the Rails" which consisted of only one episode: Edward and the Express. Besides that, Jack has uploaded some reviews, unboxings and other videos. In the summer of 2012, Jack was involved in a large sting operation which exploited his very bizarre behaviour, that threatened the safety of many members of the community. He currently has over 270 subscribers and over 280,000 video views. Final Weeks During the summer of 2012, Jack's strange behaviour of discovering other member's addresses and prank calling them (which had esculated from a small problem in the spring to a big problem) began to offend the community, so its members exploited Jack to the extent that he left YouTube...But only for a short while. Upon a failed return, he stated on his YouTube channel that, "For the second time in a year, and final time ever it is time for me to say farewell...I returned once before, but this time I'm gone for good..." Only one or two users have stood by him after this ordeal, with over 20 members in favor of him leaving. These members include ThomasWoodenRailway (Keekre24), WoodenRailwayReviews, LNERFlyingScotsman, TRAINSARECOOL2, rboffill and various others. He made a farewell video (which he has since removed) and even tried to sell his cameras. It turns out, it was a plot to use the money from selling the two old cameras to buy a new one and revamp his series (according to WoodenRailwayStudio.) "Innocence" Jack holds the idea that he is innocent of any wrong doing even though several members of the community have spoken out against him with evidence of him trying to discover their addresses as well as him prank calling them. He also claims to "have dozens of other hobbies" even though he continues to talk to and stalk various members of the community as well as try in vain to clear his image by appearing to be "innocent" and having been "bullied" by the community. He has created his own Wikia to try and save his reputation. Numerous times, he has even biasly edited the very Wikia article you are currently reading, even though he is apparently "gone for good..." This is a quote from Jack's YouTube channel contradicting his behaviour: "As parting worlds, I would like to make a few things clear: I never threatened, harrassed, or invaded the privacy of any other Thomas Wooden Railway users. I never did, nor would I ever." According to MrMPS2002, Jack tried to sell his Thomas to him in an effort to discover his address. Jack has done this with other users such as thomasfreak808 LNERFlyingScotsman , TheBluebellEngine, and WoodenRailwayStudio. Jack also tried to sell a free autographed train to TheBluebellEngine and LNERFlyingScotsman as an attempt to most likely look up their addresses. Return and revolt After "leaving" the community, Jack returned a short while later with the slogan "Jack is Back!", a "Dark Knight Rises" styled trailer (now removed) using footage from his Steamroller remake and tried to make amends with the users he now admitted he had done wrongly too. This did not turn out well for him as he began talking behind users' backs (according to ThomasWoodenRailway and MrMPS2002, along with many other users,) as well as creating the infamous "Confederate Thomas Community" for which only one other member joined and left shortly after. Jack eventually dismantled the "community" after outlash from other members that it was promoting racism (Jack claims that it was not.) This community has now been revamped as a Wikia page by Jack. During this time, Jack was confronted by several users, including RailwayofSodor, MrMPS2002, ThomasWoodenRailway, and TRAINSARECOOL2 among many other users. It was also revealed that he had discovered private channels belonging to EnterprisingEngine93 and RailwayofSodor, which revealed their real names and their faces. He was also discovered to have been looking up people's real names and addresses, such as looking up LNERFlyingScotsman, WoodenRailwayStudio, and HenryisGreat15 (among others)' addresses on WhitePages, and discovering the first letter of ThomasWoodenRailway's name. He denied all these facts, but the call with these users convinced Jack to "leave". Jack today Although Jack has closed his Twitter account, left his YouTube account and is now "gone for good...", he continues to interact with members like HenryisGreat15 through Skype and as stated before, has created two bias Wikia pages in another vain attempt to clear his image and save his reputation. He has also continued to make false edits on this Wikia before he was confronted and blocked by several admins. Jack has listed different states for where he lives. These states include Texas, North Carolina and Tennessee, although the common belief is that he lives in Tennessee. Jack is also known as a big liar in the community, once going so far as to tell MrMPS2002 that his name was "Steven William, aka Jack".